kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeno Shinjomu Academy
'''Kaeno Shinjomu Academy '''was a government-run school located on a private island off the east coast of Japan. It was the setting of Masayuuki Taisho's Killing School Game, which began the Second Tragedy. The school itself is comprised of four floors, each containing a plethora of unique rooms for students. Perimeter Kaeno Shinjomu's perimeter features a few different places for students and teachers alike. Baseball Diamond A baseball diamond is located northwest of the school, where students may indulge in baseball, particularly the Ultimate Baseball Player, Miyuki Ataru. Track and Field Behind the school is a large track complete with a field. Tennis Court Just outside of the school, there is also a tennis court primarily used by the school's Ultimate Tennis Player, Jeong Park. Teacher Housing West of the school is a secondary building for teachers and the headmaster to live in. The Beach South of the school, directly facing the main hall's door, is a wide beach that students are welcomed to lounge around at. Airport While not shown on the diagram, there is also an airport nearby to the academy for transport on and off of the island. 1st Floor Main Hall The main hall is where all visitors enter the school. The Kaeno Shinjomu flag hangs from the ceiling and glass cases are lined up against the walls, albeit not filled with anything. Dining Hall A large room with multiple sizes tables, all set up neatly like a restaurant. On the right side of the room, there is a giant glass window. Kitchen The kitchen is connected to the dining hall and it is where all the food is stored and prepared. Laundry Room In the laundry room, washers and dryers line the walls. Trash Room The trash room is a small room with an incinerator and trash chute. Storage Room A small room lined with shelves of supplies, such as toiletries, clothing, et cetera. Gymnasium A large gym with a small stage at the back of the room. Dormitories Every student had their own dorm, given a number one through thirty. Each room came with a bed, a desk, and a closet. There was also a small bathroom in each room that had a shower. Killing Game Additions Once the Killing School Life began, an additional two rooms were added onto the building: the elevator room and the school shop. Like in Danganronpa, the elevator room served as a passageway to the trial room, which was underneath the school. The school shop, once again, was a place where students could get special items and gifts for other students based on a selection made available by Monokuma and the mastermind. 2nd Floor Pool A large room, roughly the size of the gymnasium, with a chlorine pool and two separate locker rooms. Boys are not allowed to enter the girls' locker room and vice versa. There is exercise equipment in each locker room. Library There is a wide variety of books in the library, all neatly organized in rows of shelves. The library has a fireplace and multiple couches laid out. There are also a few tables and computer desks for studying. Dojo The dojo is a mostly empty room. It is typically darker than the other areas of the school, as there is no artificial lighting. There is a row of lockers near the door where students can store their equipment. Dance Room An empty room with a double-sided mirror on one of the wall. Anyone who is on the other side, in the auditorium, can see into the dance room. There is also a CD player, where you have three choices of music: a Britney Spear's Greatest Hits album, a CD of Monokuma singing 'Whatcha Say', or a ten hour loop of the Wii theme song. Auditorium A large theater. Rows of seats look upon a large stage, where a piano sits. The backstage of the auditorium is connected to the dance room. 3rd Floor Biology Lab The biology lab was originally locked, but when the students gained access to it, it was revealed that it was actually a morgue, where the bodies of deceased students were stored. Chemistry Lab There is chemistry equipment and shelves of chemicals, including poisons. Nurse's Office The nurse's office has five beds, separated by privacy curtains. There is also a desk and cabinets of medication and equipment. There are also bags of blood stored in the office. Teacher's Lounge A large room with empty cubicles set up along the walls. There is also a refrigerator and a microwave. Headmaster's Office Homeroom The old classroom. There are desks, a few bookshelves full of Monokuma-vandalized textbooks, and a podium. 4th Floor Electrical Room Bath A bath for the students. There is a locker room for students to put their things in. The bath itself is normally always hot, and the room is full of steam. However, the temperature can be changed using a panel inside the bath. There are also stations with sinks and soaps. Sauna The sauna sits in the corner of the bath. Inside is a panel that regulates the temperature. Greenhouse A large room full of fruits, vegetables, and other plants. Most of the school's food is grown here. There is a glass ceiling overhead but it has been painted over with blue and white, making it an artificial sky. Student Lounge A large lounge with multiple couches and beanbags. There is also a ping pong table, a few old arcade machines, a dart board, and a vending machine. Art Room A large room full of tables. There are easels and many materials and equipment, such as paints, clay, pencils, etc. Staff Trivia * The name "Kaeno Shinjomu" is an anagram of Junko Enoshima's name, the first mastermind. Category:Locations